


Comfortably Scary

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Tomoyo likes to watch the rain.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Kudos: 18





	Comfortably Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in ‘05. Revised slightly in ‘19.

Tomoyo likes watching thunderstorms. In a way, the remind her of Sakura, full of energy and never predictable. And Tomoyo liked just about anything that reminded her of Sakura.

When it rains, she often sits on her windowsill and watches the rain cleanse the earth. Watching the rain, no mater how chaotic, always calmed Tomoyo.

“That’s silly,” Sakura said when Tomoyo told her, “thunderstorms are scary.”

“A little,” Tomoyo said.

“How can something scary calm you?” Sakura asked.

“It’s not a bad scary,” Tomoyo said, “but a familiar scary.”

“Scary is scary,” Sakura said.

Tomoyo grinned. “Trust me, it’s something you’ll understand later.”

Sakura tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smiled back. “I do.”

“Good,” Tomoyo said and looked up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky. “Let’s try and get home before it rains.”

“I thought you liked the rain,” Sakura said.

“I like to watch it, not be in it!” Tomoyo said with a laugh.

A drop of rain landed on Sakura’s nose. It was cute. “I see your point.”

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura’s hand, “Let’s go!”


End file.
